


Meet the vampires of the Saaresto Manor!

by FanFicReader01



Series: Vampire Dads [3]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Shenanigans, Silly, Slice of Life, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Relationships: Marko Saaresto/Olli Tukiainen, Markus Kaarlonen/Jari Salminen
Series: Vampire Dads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction of sorts

It is the year 2020. Somewhere in Finland, in the middle of the woods stands a tall building. A true mansion. Decades, even centuries old. It once belonged to the wealthy, the aristocrats. Top of the top people. One might think the building is now, long abandoned. But that is further from the truth. In fact, the very people that once lived there, are still living there today. How is that possible, you may ask? Well, it’s simple: the people inhabiting the building are vampires.

There are rumours, yes. People suspecting the shadows moving behind the large windows to be unholy creatures. But nobody has ever tried to tread the grounds of the mansion in fear of the legends and rumours being true and to be devoured by these monsters.

For centuries, people were too afraid. But now, in the 21st century, it’s a bit more complicated to hide an entire group of vampires. Unless one of your vampire friends is a great illusionist and hypnotist. Then it’s easy peasy, lemon squeezy.

Also, if you’re a bunch of pacifist, mainly ‘vegetarian’ vampires, then you also have less risks of being suspected or hunted. Today we’ll have a look at the odd people living in this majestic mansion.


	2. Count Marko

First, there is the official owner of the mansion. Count Saaresto. Living there since the ‘refined Renaissance’, according to the man himself. Count Saaresto is a lover of all sorts of arts: from music, to drawings, to food and since his trips to the east, he’s also indulged in various eastern martial arts and medicine practices.

Despite being a super-rich fuck, the man has been known to be extremely gullible. Ever since he came to the realisation he could help so many people, he did just that. He has supported countless artists to chase their dreams and reach their potential. He has funded the finest architects in the environment and sometimes he went to other places to help out as well.

Now, in the present day, Count Saaresto is the proud yet mysterious owner of the Saaresto Orphanage for Younglings. Children who have lost their parents, were abandoned or abused can now find shelter in one of the bigger buildings inside the actual city. Count Saaresto has chosen the caretakers and teachers for the children wisely. He’s made his men (who are his roommates) run thorough background checks and what more to ensure the kids would never have to be afraid again.

If he is not doing paperwork and running some charities under fake identities, Count Saaresto can be found around his mansion. Be it in the beautiful conservatory of his friend Salminen, or in one of the countless rooms the house has to offer, where he is still admiring great artworks. Unknown to most people nowadays, he is the one to actually possess the _real_ Mona Lisa, among a few other paintings. After all, Saaresto has had been good friends with these painters.

Being a peaceful man at heart, Count Saaresto is probably one of the first vegetarian vampires out there. At least, the first one in Finland and his friends would eventually follow.

The blood of other animals had become a replacement for human blood. Though less nutritious, it was one of the more ethical options. Of course, many vampires would deny this fact and still feast on human blood.


	3. Olli T

Olli Tukiainen, nicknamed Olli T, is one of Saaresto’s closest friends and partners. He’s been around the other vampire during the flourishing Renaissance as well. The fellow blond vampire has always been in love with music, specifically string instruments.

In the old days, he often performed for both the rich and the poor. From being a simple street musician to being _the_ main act at an event for the wealthier classes. That’s where he actually met Count Saaresto. At a ball.

The Count was immediately intrigued by Olli’s talent of playing multiple instruments. And then the Count had fallen in love with the other man’s beauty and vivid heart. Some parties, talks and dates later, the two had become a couple and the Count had offered Olli immortality. Not wanting to leave his lover behind, Olli had agreed and became a vampire.

Though his human senses might’ve died, his love for music didn’t. “Once a bard, always a bard,” he had once joked.

Today, Olli T owns the largest collection of guitars there is. He still has a whole hall dedicated to them. The oldest guitar dating back to the damn 13th century. Sometimes it was some trouble obtaining such beautiful old relics, but it was always so worth it.


	4. Markus from the Woods

The third member of the Saaresto Mansion is a much older vampire. He dates back to the 13th century. Markus Kaarlonen. Descendant of a whole generation of specialized hunters. First, simple hunters and then witch hunters and everything deemed unholy.

Boy Kaarlonen was a quick learner and looking back, he was a little too eager to hold a gun for the first time. Just like his father, his grandfather and the men who came before him, Markus was a skilled hunter. He was the youngest in his family to kill a vampire. Only eleven years old.

His infamous skills, earned him a great prestige among humans and other hunters. But it earned a large quantity of enemies as well.

The latter, being a reason for many hunters to die young. And Markus wasn’t that much of an exception. At least, he could tell the tale afterward.

That’s right. Markus Kaarlonen, infamous vampire hunter, ‘survived’ his lethal encounter. That is, because the vampire who killed him, was in fact his lover. You read that right. His _lover_.

A lovely farming girl, in fact. In normal circumstances, Markus had met her in a bar. They had countless talks and by the time the woman touched him for the first time, and thus revealing her identity, Markus no longer cared. However, confusion and discord was planted in the hunter’s heart. If he wanted to live with this woman, he’d be in conflict with his beliefs, with the very morals he was brought up with.

Love won however and he’d die by her hand-, well _mouth_. From the grave arose _vampire_ Markus. His family would never know what happened to him, thinking he died the usual death of another vampire hunter. Only when his parents were dead, Markus confessed at their grave.

After his darling was tragically killed by a fellow vampire, Markus picked up his old roots once more. This time, being it much easier as he now possessed vampire skills as well. Once his vengeance was over, the man travelled over the world. Aimless and sad.

He thought he’d never find another partner again. In the 17th Century, he met a cute gardener who lived at the court of some small, unknown and unremarkable kingdom. But as unremarkable the entire kingdom was, so important and remarkable became the gardener to Markus. That gardener was Jari Salminen. And just like Markus had been turned by his lover, he turned the other man into a creature of the night. It was consensual of course.

They lived together for a long time at one place until somebody recognized Markus and they had to flee. Somewhere at the start of the 20th Century, the couple came back to Finland, their home country where they met Saaresto who let them stay at his mansion.

And that’s where Markus is been living for the next centuries.


	5. Jari, a simple gardener

Jari Salminen is, appearance wise, the youngest vampire of the Saaresto household nowadays. Just like most, he started in a humble, simple environment. His mother was a maid at the kingdom and his father was a weapon smith. He, himself, would have to follow in his father’s footsteps but at a young age, the young boy realised he was more into flora than anything meant to kill others. After some convincing and an actual proof of him not being fit to be a smith, Jari became what he wanted. He became a really good gardener and thanks to some good words of his mother, he became the kingdom’s royal gardener.

Some years passed and then he met Markus Kaarlonen. The first vampire he’d ever seen. Both fear and fascination led him to falling in love with the mysterious creature who looked so human.

Their relation remained safe until an unfortunate revolution made them flee the safe castle walls. Jari decided to become a vampire as well. It was that, or a painful death during a revolution he didn’t even wanted.

Nowadays he lives peacefully again with his partner Markus at Saaresto’s estate. Saaresto has even given him full property of the mansion’s conservatory where he spends most of his time.

Every now and then, Count Saaresto lets the orphan kids visit the mansion and also the conservatory. Then Jari has the time of his life: explaining everything he knows about plants and flowers and how to grow them best.


	6. Jani Snellman, actual inventor of photography

The fifth vampire roommate is Jani Snellman. An extravagant, outgoing person.

He lived in the 19th century and was blessed to be born to a wealthy family, allowing him to focus on studying. A young genius, some people called him. In fact, Snellman is, unknown to most, the actual inventor of photography. However, he was good friends with Niépce and allowed him to go with all the fame. Later in life, he partially regretted that.

Snellman was, next to being a rather serious researcher, also a party animal. Illegal or not, he’d attend a lot of extravagant parties and masked balls. During such masked ball, he encountered a group of vampires. Intrigued by their immortality and super strength, he asked them to turn him into a vampire as well. Thanks to his smooth talk and expensive words, he’d convinced them and since then on, Snellman lived for eternity.

He continued his interest with photography and even helped new inventors to improve the cameras they had. In the modern age, he’s become an anonymous artist whose work is displayed in some art galleries, much like the artist known as Banksy.

One time, Snellman visited his own art installation and was approached by Count Saaresto. There, they became friends and it took only a few months before Snellman decided to leave his small apartment in New York and move into the Saaresto manor.


	7. Antiquarian Mäkinen

The sixth and last vampire living with Count Saaresto, is Jaska Mäkinen. He is the youngest vampire. Only turned in the early 2000s. He mainly was an antiquarian, fascinated by everything old and dusty. He even owned an antique shop and maybe being a bit too obsessed with horror movies, he also got interest in the macabre and occult. He’d often organise trips to uncover and expose the supernatural but to no luck. Until one day, he caught air of a mysterious mansion in the middle of the Finnish woods.

That’s how he met the other vampires.

Wanting to know more, he asked to live with them for a few weeks and learn about the past from actual direct sources. However, that was slightly disappointing. Beside vampires and werewolves existing, there were no traces of ghosts or other monsters he’d read about in ‘demonic’ books. Also, most of the vampires couldn’t recall most historical facts or happenings because they were 1) not present during the moment 2) they just forgot.

“Centuries of information is a lot to hold onto,” Count Saaresto had once said.

He was right of course, but it kept Jaska unsatisfied and hungry for more stories. Initially, a bit of an annoying guest, the other vampires came to like him anyway. So much, they offered him their immortality to which Jaska happily agreed.

And now he just… kind of lives with the rest. One happy family of vampires.

All six of them. Happy together and in love.

People may wonder, are they all gay? The answer is: yes, yes they are. Well, they’re queer. I mean, being straight for centuries? Unrealistic, uncreative. Impossible.


End file.
